Irrevocably Yours
by CutiesAreForHumans
Summary: I could feel the metal dig into my thig, felt it tear the skin as he shoved me against the fence. I barely felt the impact when my face hit the asphalt, barely felt the impact of the soles of their shoes, hitting me, kicking me. Alice & Jasper
1. Chapter 1

**Irrevocably Yours**

Alice & Jasper

Preface:

_I could feel the metal dig into my thigh, felt it tear the skin as he shoved me against the fence. I barely felt the impact when my face hit the asphalt, barely felt the impact of the soles of their shoes, hitting me, kicking me in the stomach, my ribs, my face... There was only dull pain in the back of my head, taking over, consuming me. Then darkness...and pain. Red spots everywhere. It hurt. Dark..._

Chapter 1 – Alice POV

"Oh crap..." I whispered frantically when I saw them walking up to me. One of them was dribbling a basketball, non-chalantly letting the ball bounce back and forth between his hand only to make it spring up over his head and catch it again.

To anyone else this might've looked completely harmless, just some guys walking up to a girl they knew, maybe showing off their sports skills. But I knew so much better. Guys were there to make my life a living hell, I knew that for that precise moment the ball hit me in the chest, hard. "Oopsie..." one of them snickered. He bared his teeth in a mocking grin. "Yeah...how _rude_!" My stomach this time. The pain shot up my torso, the strong urge to throw up now overwhelmingly present. I felt so helpless, so angry and so humiliated at the same time. I had to get out of here right now, or I would end up in the hospital, of that I was positive.  
So I took a deep breath, and then I ran for my life. Ran until my stomach felt like it was on fire, ran until I was breathing so fast I was sure I was going to pass out from exhaustion. I knew I had only managed to escape them because I had taken them by surprise -they could have outrun me so easily.

Still holding my sides and mostly concentrating on not going into hyperventilation, I walked on and on for what felt like hours. I hadn't even noticed that the sun had set and it was getting darker by the minute. Light rain was tickling the skin on my arms, sending chills up and down my spine. I wrapped my arms around my torso, as if trying to hold myself together. _How ridiculous _I thought to myself. As if I could fall apart any more, as if anything could do more harm that what I've had to endure all my life long. I had always been the punch ball, the aim of every attack. Men had hit, humiliated, hurt me, all my life. But it wasn't like I deserved any better than what I was getting, as if I was worth anything. Like so many times before, I wished desperately to never have been born. Wished, so badly.

The bus stop on the other side of the road was only about 3 yards away from me. _Why not?_ I decided. Might as well...  
When I got on the bus it was completely empty except for an elderly lady who took in my attire in disapproval. I shrugged. Guess I didn't look too appealing after what had just happened.

With a deep sigh, I flopped myself onto a seat in the very back, completely absorbed in my own thoughts again.  
At the next stop, the old lady got up from her seat and in came a guy around my age. I automatically stiffened. _NO! Please, no...Please decide you got on the wrong bus, please don't see me... _I found myself panicking, shrinking in my seat and praying to God that he wouldn't see me, that he would go sit in the front row and leave me alone.  
But my prayers weren't heard. He kept walking down the aisle, kept coming closer to where I was sitting. I took a shaky breath in a rather pathetic attempt to calm myself down. _Maybe he didn't even see you. Maybe it's a coincidence, maybe he just likes sitting in the back for...some reason._ Okay, I officially sucked at this. Why on earth would a guy like him want to sit in the back? He looked like the popular type; extremely good-looking, brand clothes, a certain confidence to his steps...  
And then he smiled at me. Smiled a completely breathtaking, radiant smile. I was pretty sure my heart skipped a beat or two just then. Had he really just smiled...at me? I turned around, to make sure there wasn't anyone behind me, but all I saw was a single street lamp that was getting smaller and smaller as the bus rolled down the road. I looked up to see if he had sat down yet, and there he was, studying my face intently, like he was trying to decide something. Never, never in my entire life had a guy smiled at me like that. Like he actually meant it. I was still trying to figure out what on earth had just happened when a velvety voice interrupted my musings. "Hey." Was...was he saying hi? To me?! His face was expectant, like he was waiting for an answer. _Say something, you moron! Quick...come on!_ I was willing my brain to function. "H..h..hi." I said breathlessly.  
"I'm sorry if I scared you" he apologized, his voice satiny smooth. And his _eyes_! They were the most unusual color of brown I had ever seen, a honey-like gold with little sprinkles of green. Beautiful."I „I was just going to ask you if you're okay. You looked kinda...I don't know... Kinda sad." he finished with a helpless smile.  
"I'm fine." I lied. "Thanks for asking though." _There. That was pretty normal-sounding, right?_ I tried a weak grin in his direction, which he answered with a dazzling smile, sending my head spinning, again.  
"Well, this is my stop, so..." he trailed off, clearly not knowing what to say.  
"Yeah, I... bye." I stuttered, and immediately could have slapped myself when he gave me a last, angelic smile and walked off, leaving me all to myself. _You should have at least asked him for his name!_ The voice in my head griped. _He was perfectly happy to leave though, why would he wanna tell me his name anyway? Freak, remember?_ _It was him who sat in front of you though! Him who smiled at you, talked to you! _The voice protested. _Yeah, right. Like someone in their right mind would do any of that out of their own free will. He's probably just an unhealthily gracious person and that was his good deed for the week. Or, of course, his friends dared him to talk to the freak and are now having a blast laughing about how I actually thought he meant it._That would figure.  
But as hard as I tried to get his beautiful face out of my head, I couldn't stop thinking about him all week -I just couldn't help myself. His anxious honey eyes were in my every thought, his satiny voice echoing in my memory.  
I had to see him again.

-------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first try, so please be nice :) I'm not sure yet if I like it better as a A&J or E&B. Tell me what you think! Also, would you prefer shorter chapters (like this one) and more frequent updates or longer chapters with both Alice and Jasper POV and not-so-frequent updates? _

_Anyways, Let me know what you think! Review, please. Pretty please :)_

_Loves, _

_Charlotte _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: EEEEEEEEEE!!! I GOT A REVIEW! :) This (very short, I know) chapter is dedicated to BlindWind for being my first reviewer - I hope you like it._

_Thanks also to the people who put my story on their Story Alert or/and added it to their faves. Yay!_

_So...here we go! _

Chapter 2 – Jasper POV

Ever since that day I'd seen her on the bus, not one day had passed without me thinking about her. Her scared chocolate eyes were in my every thought, her beautiful but oh-so-broken smile haunting my dreams. She had looked so scared, scared of _me_. Like she was afraid I was going to hurt her. I wanted so badly to help her. I had to see her again, had to at least know her name. So what would be more convenient than to get on the same bus again and foolishly hope she would be there?

For 10 days, I faithfully got on bus # 117, every night at 9:05 - but she never came. On the 16th day, I gave up. She must not usually go by bus. But secretly, I was still hoping. Hoping that by some miracle, I would see her again. And for once, my hope wasn't in vain.

I had run out of ice for my fridge, so I went to the gas station to buy some. When I was about to go pay for it, she walked through the door. It was like suddenly everything happened in slow motion. Her anxious brown eyes widened in surprise when she saw me, her little mouth forming a perfect o-shape. Her bags slipped out of her hands and spilled all over the floor with a loud _thud_. I sprinted over to where she was standing, still frozen in shock. I knelt down in front of her and quickly started picking up her belongings that had rolled all over the floor.

When I lifted my head to hand her the now re-bagged groceries, I found her staring at me, as if she was in some sort of trance. _What was she so engrossed in? _I discretely cleared my throat. She snapped out of it at once, still looking slightly dazed. „I...hi. You, um, dropped these, so..." _Great. You __**idiot. **__Here you are, talking to the girl you've been obsessing about for the past 3 weeks, and all you can think of is „You dropped these" ??"_ Man, what the heck was wrong with me? I wasn't usually this...slow.

„Thanks." she whispered. She was so beautiful, and so fragile-looking at the same time. I was pretty sure it wasn't her tiny figure that gave her the air of extreme frailty though. Something, and I couldn't quite out my finger on what it was, but something about her made me feel the desperate need to protect her, to throw myself in front of her in order to keep her from getting hurt if I had to.

„You're welcome." _If only you know just __**how**__ welcome you are. _I took a deep breath, working up the guts to ask her the one question that had been tugging at the back of my mind for the past 19 days exactly, driving me insane. What if she thought I was some creepy stalker guy? What if I was being too nosy? It was none of my business after all, I was nothing but some guy she saw on a bus once. Just as I decided to ask, a dark-haired man appeared at the door. „Alice! What the hell is taking so long? Get your ass back in the car!" he bellowed in a deep, angry voice. _Alice. Alice Alice Alice._My mind sang. Alice...It felt soft on my tongue, like the name of an angel. _Alice..._ I smiled.

„I have to go." She murmured. „Thanks for helping me." And before I could even tell her goodbye, she was gone. I knew in that moment, I knew I was willing to do whatever it would take to see her again.

Alice.

----------------------------

_Here we go, another chapter added :) I know it's very very short, and I promise the next one will be longer -if I get reviews. Hehe. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_

_YAYY!!! *sqeals* I GOT 4 MORE REVIEWS!!! You guys are awesome, thank you for reading my story and taking the time to review. And for all of you who didn't review: come on! please! pretty please :) _

_As I promised, this chapter is longer and includes both Alice's and Jasper's POV. Hope you like it. :) _

Chapter 3 – Alice POV

As I walked down the hallway, I could hear their whispers, could feel their stares burning holes into back of my head. I lowered my head and started walking down the hallway even faster, out of the door and around the corner. If only I could be invisible, if only I could hide!

I felt something hard hit me in the back. Tears shot to my eyes and my grip on the papers in my hand hardened. Ple_ase, __**please**__ let me find somewhere to hide, please..._

„Well, hello. Who do have here?" A loud voice sneered from behind me, making me jump about 3 feet high.

I turned around to see how far away they were, if I still had a chance to run. A mistake, I realized all too soon. Their huge forms kept coming closer and closer, soon encircling me. „Aww, she's scared. " Something hard hit me, in the stomach this time. I suppressed the urge to gag and slowly lifted my heads to look him in the eye. „Stop it! Please..." My voice was shaking. Crap, that was supposed to sound confident.

„Aww, but that wasn't me. I'm so hurt! " Cackling, he jumped up a flight of stairs, only to come running down again and spit me straight in the face. My knees were shaking like jello now; I was barely holding it together anymore. „What have I ever done to you?! Just leave me alone!" I sobbed in desperation. They only laughed, moving even closer. „You fat little whore, don't you try and run away from us ever again." my eyes quickly scanned the circle, searching for a gap, a way to escape, but there was none, The acne-covered face of the tall guy on the right turned into a mocking grimace. „You're all alone. Nobody to save you...Nobody cares anyway. You're just a worthless piece of shit." I could feel the metal dig into my thigh, felt it tear the skin as he shoved me against the fence. I barely felt the impact when my face hit the asphalt; barely felt the impact of the soles of their shoes, hitting me, kicking me in the stomach, my ribs, my face... There was only dull pain in the back of my head, taking over, consuming me. Then darkness...and pain. Red spots everywhere. It hurt. Dark...

Jasper POV

Lightly humming along with the melody that was playing on my i-pod, I stepped out of the door and into the cold November rain. I pulled the hood of my sweatshirt over my eyes and stuffed my books into my backpack, and heaved it onto my back. Jeez, that thing was heavy! Well, not really surprising though, with all the homework we got…

„See ya, man." One of my classmates called out to me. „Later, Rick!" He was a good guy, a little stuck on himself maybe, but nice enough. I guess I was liking college okay so far. Not all that different from high-school really. Well, except that now I was finally doing something I really enjoyed. I'd always wanted to go to med school, I wanted to be an ER surgeon. I chuckled darkly to myself -how ironic it seemed that I was trying so hard to learn how to save other people's lives when my own was so completely screwed up... I shook my head firmly in an attempt to make those dark thoughts disappear.

Still deep in thought, I kept walking down the road, when suddenly my foot bumped something soft. I almost screamed when I saw what it was: On the dirty asphalt, right in front of me, was a huddled-up girl. Her petite form was sprawled all over the dirty sidewalk, her right arm hung over the curb in a sick-looking angle. And then her face! Her cheekbones were covered in angry black and violet bruises, her lips swollen and cut open. Half-dried blood covered every inch of her face, the dark crust creating a shocking contrast to her alabaster skin. _Alice! _I was positive that it was her. Even this massacred, she was still beautiful, like a broken angel. _Please, please don't be dead!!_ I frantically reached out for her tiny, blood-covered wrist. _Please..._ I sighed in relief when I felt a faint pulse against my fingers. She would make it.

As carefully as I could, I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to my car, trying hard not to make any sudden movements. As I drove up to my apartment, it came crashing down on me: Someone had caused this angel indescribable pain, had almost _killed_ her. As my eyes wandered over her petite features, I swore two things to myself, right there and then.

First, I would do everything in my power to fix this girl. And second, I was going to kill whoever it was who had dared to cause pain to this dark-haired angel in my passenger seat.

-------------------------------------------------

_A/N:_

_And...another chapter. :) _

_I promise that I will update tomorrow, AND it will be pretty long and fluffy. But only iif I get at least 4 more reviews. *evil chuckle* Come on! You can do it! :)_

_Well, thank you for reading -let me know how you liked it! _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:_

_You guys are so awesome! I NEVER would have thought I'd get so many reviews! Thanks so much! Here's the next chapter – fluffy as promised. ;)_

Chapter 4 – Alice POV

Something warm and soft on my cheeks. My eyelids...my nose...my lips. Hands, softly caressing my face... Soft, warm lips against my jaw...the sensation of murmured words against my skin... then darkness, again. Musky, masculine scent surrounding me. Strong arms around my body, holding me tightly. I groaned.

„Alice?"

I'm here. Please don't go...don't leave me. I wanted to tell the voice, but my eyelids were too heavy and I just couldn't seem to get my lips to move.

„Hey. Alice." His voice was husky. „Please...can you hear me?"

A short pause. A little sigh.

No! I wanted to scream. This angel shouldn't be sad. With all the energy I could muster, I slowly peeled my eyelids open. First my right one, then the left one followed. I squinted at the brightness of the room. Where was I?

There he was, right in front of me. The guy from the bus. The guy from the gas station. The guy from my dreams.

I sighed happily. So he wasn't just a product of my imagination! His caramel hair was messy, some strands falling into his anxious honey-colored eyes. His lips looked so soft, as did the rest of his face. But his _eyes_... They were fluid honey and emerald, so deep, like endless pools. He was beautiful.

I couldn't help staring at his lips when they started moving. How badly I wanted to reach out and touch them...

„So?"

„Huh?" I snapped out of my daze, my eyes wandering from his lips up to his questioning eyes, which were now anxiously watching me, like he was waiting for something.

„Are you listening to me?"

„Um. Sorry. I got kinda...um. Distracted. What did you say?"

„I asked how you're feeling." He stated, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

I had to think about that one for a little bit. Now that I thought about it, my entire body was throbbing with pain. My head felt like somebody had hit it with a sledgehammer, my arm hurt, and my ribcage felt like it got smashed, which made trying to breathe extremely painful. But I was fine. More than fine, because there he was, my own personal miracle.

„Wonderful..." I muttered.

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

„Really. I'm fine." I insisted. If only he knew just _how_ fine I really was. I chuckled to myself.

„Well, I checked for internal bleeding, and there seems to be none, so you're very lucky."

„Though three of your ribs are broken, you have a light concussion and your arm is fractured. Not to speak of all the cuts and bruises..." He drew in a sharp breath and closed his eyes, as if to calm himself.

„Alice, who the _hell _did this to you?"

„You know my name?"

„I heard the man at the gas station call you that." He answered curtly. „Don't try and distract me."  
„Um...I..." _Crap!!_ What the heck was I gonna say?! Think, fast! „Um...I...fell and..uh...got hit by a biker?" I lied. Wow, that was a really bad lie, even for me. I could just hope I sounded more convinving to him than I did to myself right now.

He only shook his head dismissively. „Alice, you're lying to me. I need to know exactly what happened to you. I can't _bear_ the thought of somebody hurting you like that and then getting away with it."

„I...I can't" I whispered, my voice suddenly void of all traces of humor. I couldn't tell him, I just couldn't. What would he think of me if he knew just how broken I was, how utterly screwed up my life was?I had to bite my lip to keep the tears from spilling over. Why, _why _was I condemned to this life? I could never be with this perfect being, could never be good enough.

Just when I was about to get up and leave, before it was too late, I felt a pair of strong arms pulling me closer, gentle hands slowly stroking my face.  
„Hey." he whispered, his voice velvety soft. „It's alright. You don't have to tell me right now. And...I'm sorry I upset you."

I was going to reply, tell him it wasn't his fault, but he silenced me, pulling me deeper into his embrace. All I could do was let the silent sobs take me over as I was falling apart in his arms.

_A/N:_

_Keep reviewing! I always appreciate constructive criticism! ___

_Love,_

_C_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N:_

_Thank you guys SO MUCH for all of your awesome reviews!! It so made my day! :)_

_I went back a little in this chapter, it's set before Alice wakes up, when Jasper just brought her to his apartment._

_Oh, a few people asked me if Jasper was human or a vampire. To clarify things: Jasper is human. I like the idea of him being a vamire A LOT but sadly it doesn't go with my story and what I have planned for the next chapters :(_

_Enjoy! :)_

_----------------------------------_

Chapter 6 – Jasper POV

I cursed silently as I rolled up her shirt, revealing the patches of purple and yellow that travelled up her sides, over her tummy, her ribs. With clenched teeth, I started cleaning her wounds, careful not to put any pressure on her already abused body. I moved my hands over her ribcage, feeling for any possible fractures.

By the time I finished my examination, I had come to the conclusion that Alice had three broken ribs, a light concussion and a broken arm -I would have to put her in a cast when she woke up. I sighed worriedly -she had been out for almost 30 minutes now!

She still had her eyes closed, a pained expression on her beautiful face. Without even thinking about it, I raised my hand to stroke her cheekbone. Her skin was so soft, so smooth underneath my fingers. As broken as she was, she was still the most beautiful being I had seen in my entire life. I wanted so badly to scoop her up in my arms, to let my hands wander over her soft, ivory skin, to caress her dark, pixie-like hair, to kiss her full lips...

Whoa! Where had that come from? I barely knew this girl, had only met her twice before today and I was already thinking about how I wanted to make out with her? What the _heck_ was wrong with me? I wasn't usually like this! But... it was different with her. It was a different kind of desire. This desire wasn't lust-driven, it was desire for _her_. The desperate need to make her smile, to make her happy again. Within the last hour, this girl had become everything that mattered to me, the center of my universe, my every thought.

If only I could be good enough for her.

Alice POV

(back to where I left off with her)

My sobs slowly started to subside and my brain was starting to somewhat function again. I took a deep breath and sat up in his lap, looking at him warily from underneath my eyelashes. Had my sudden breakdown made him completely disgusted at me? Had he finally come to the conclusion that I wasn't worth his time?

But when I looked up, into his eyes, all I could see was acceptance. And something else I couldn't quite place.

„I'm so sorry, I..." I began, but he only put his finger on my lip, motioning for me to be quiet. It was ridiculous how only the slightest touch by him sent an electric current through my body, made me forget my name.

„Don't," he said quietly. „It's okay. I'm just trying to understand. I want so badly to help you, but I can't if you don't let me in." He creased his eyebrows in concentration. „I'm sorry, I don't mean to pressure you into telling me anything." He sighed. „I guess I should start out by introducing myself since I never got a chance to. I'm Jasper. Jasper Whitlock."

_Jasper... Jasper. _I repeated his name in my head. It felt so... right. Like I'd known all along and just forgotten

I smiled a bright smile up at him. Jasper. It fit him. He was so beautiful.

He smiled back at me, leaning in closer as he started talking agin. „Listen Alice, I'm not telling you this to pressure you into telling me your story too. I just feel like it would be...fair...if I told you a little bit about myself, seeing as you know nothing about me and I basically kidnapped you." Another brilliant smile.

God, what that man did to me...

His face got serious now and his beautiful eyes turned sad, distant, as if he was remembering something that had happened a long time ago.

„Well, I grew up in the south, in Texas. I had a happy life in a small town with my brother and my parents. When I turned eighteen, my brother Chris and I went into the military, it was what my dad wanted for us. I would have much rather started Med School right away, since that had always been my dream, but I wanted to make my parents happy so I complied. It all went well for the first 4 months or so, pretty boring actually. We were stationed in Oklahoma, so I still got to see my family on occasion.

„Then, all of a sudden, we were called into duty, into the war." His expression was pained, I could feel that the hard part was about to come.

„There were so many soldiers...bodies lying around..." His voice broke on the last word. „I couldn't see anything. The enemies were attacking, and we were outnumbered. Smoke, everywhere. I remember feeling scared, I was almost blind. Screams filling the air, the hotness making me dizzy." His eyes were closed now. The words were coming out strained, his breathing was heavy and unsteady.

„I aimed my gun at one of the soldiers that was running towards me. The smoke kinda blurred my view, but he was coming closer and closer, so I pulled the trigger.

„In that exact moment, one our soldiers fell. Literally, fell. Right onto me, from behind. I didn't see it coming. I... I tripped...the gun made a 90 degree turn in my hand.

„Chris was dead at once. He just lay there, dead.

His whole body was trembling, a single tear running down his cheek. I slowly lifted my hand and stroked his face, wiping the tear drop away.

„I'm so sorry Jasper. So sorry..." I hugged him gently, locking my arms behind his neck and pulling him closer to me. I hated to see him in pain, it made me want to cry with him. I never would have guessed that something so terrible had happened to him.

„I killed my own brother, Alice. I'm a murderer.

„I understand if you want to leave." His voice was barely above a whisper „I understand if you hate me now, I...." I cut him off before he could finish. What the _hell_ was that man thinking?

„Jasper! Relax! I don't hate you, I never could. I don't want to leave either. It was an accident, Jasper. A terrible one, but still an accident!" I stared into his eyes, willing him to see that it wasn't his fault.

He said nothing, just stared off into the nothingness. Finally, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me even closer into his chest.

„It made me want to become a doctor even more, you know. I felt like saving other people's lives would somehow make up for killing him." He laughed humorlessly.

„As if anything could make up for what I've done. As if I could take it back!"

I said nothing, just put my hands on the sides of his face and stared into his beautiful eyes. In that moment, our feelings were tangible.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: __Sorry for the wait! I tried logging in like 20 TIMES and the site wouldn't let me! UGH! _

_Anyway, here comes the next chapter! As always, thank you guys so much for reviewing. :) Hope you like it!_

Chapter 6 – Jasper POV

After what could have been minutes or hours, seconds or days, she lifted her head off of my shoulder and looked up at me, a determined expression on her face. I still could not fathom how she could still be here, in my arms, knowing what I had done.

„Jasper?"

„Yeah?"

„I decided to tell you my story." Her angelic face was expressionless, but I could see that she was trying very hard to hold in all the emotions boiling under the well-kept facade.

„You don't have to if it makes you feel uncomfortable! I told you I didn't mean to pressure you, I didn't mean..." she shut me up by simply placing on of her tiny fingers on my lips.

„Shh. It's okay. I _want_ to tell you." And with that, she wiggled closer into my arms.

„It's a pretty long story, so you'd better get comfortable," she joked half-heartedly. As if I could get any more comfortable than I was right in this moment, with her in my arms.

„I am quite comfortable as it is, mind you."

She chuckled lightly and then took a deep breath.

„I was 13 when my mom died. She overdosed on painkillers. My dad refused to admit she'd ever had drug issues, he blamed me for her death. -It was much easier for him that way, you know. If it was my fault, he had someone to blame, someone to take his anger out on.

„And that's what he did. Some days are worse than others," Her usage of the present tense didn't escape me. „Some days _are_ worse than others?! What do you mean? He still hurts you? He _beats you up?!" _I was beyond livid.

„Shh. You have to be quiet and listen. I don't know if I can do it if you keep interrupting me." She smiled at me apologetically.

I nodded curtly, letting her know I was not going to interrupt again, as hard as it was going to be.

„Well, sometimes it's my fault anyways. I've learned not to do certain things around him. To be careful, you know. Like not to wear red. It was his favorite color on her. Once I forgot. I was wearing a raincoat of my mom's, I'd lost my old one. It was red... I should have known better..." She trailed off, deep in thought. „I don't know what I was thinking." she muttered.  
I was suddenly furious. She was blaming _herself?_ For wearing the wrong freaking _raincoat_? I was about to protest, when she motioned for me to be silent.

„It only got worse after that. He started hitting me on a daily basis, he would get home drunk and beat me up until I was lying on the floor, bleeding. I had to start making up excuses at school, started wearing long-sleeve shirts even in summer.

„People were getting suspicious. Not that they cared about my well-being, I'd never been one of the popular kids, but it was potential gossip. Scandals." She swallowed noticeably, her face still stone-like.

„He sent me off to an insane asylum, Jasper. I guess he got kind of sick of dealing with me, wanted to get rid of me. He claimed I was mental, said I intentionally hurt myself until I passed out." A dark chuckle. „No one doubted his statement. He was a very high man in the council. So I was put into the psychological station of the local hospital. At that point I was too scared to protest, I had given up hope. I just did whatever they told me to. Of course, since my father wasn't there to beat me up anymore they didn't ever find another injury and after a few weeks I was declared cured.

„In the past few months, he had completely stopped going to work; he was out playing and drinking all day. As long as I served the meals on time and stayed invisible I was mostly okay though.

Then I had to go back to school. The news spread fast, I'm the psycho freak. Everybody knows. The other girls despise me, the guys think it funny to wait for me somewhere and then attack me..."

„WHO? Who is it? Alice, I need to know!" It was only when I saw the scared look on her face that I realized I'd been yelling at her.  
„Gosh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me, I didn't mean to scream at you. I just...I want to kill them for hurting you. I need to protect you, I need to _know_."

I stared into her eyes, willing her to tell me. It was beyond me how anyone could cause this angel harm.

„Just some guys from school." she mumbled reluctantly, not meeting my eyes.

„I... it's not like it matters. I'll graduate in a few months anyway." Her weak attempt at calming me down only enraged me even more. How could she even say something like that? It didn't _matter_?

„Yes. Yes it does matter. Alice, do you understand how much you mean to me? How much self-control it takes right now not to go and kill those vile, repulsive _creatures_?" I hissed, barely in control of my voice anymore. „You could have _d__ied_" I whispered, my face bare inches away from hers. I could feel her warm breath on my face, the sweetness of it making my head spin.

…

_Dun dun!! C__liffie. Hehe. *evil snicker* Don't hate me, please. :)_

_Review review review!! I will update as soon as I have at least 9 more reviews. Teehe. Come on, you can do it! It will make me very very happy. And a happy me means faster updates :)_

_Loves to my awesome readers,_

_C_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Jasper POV

Previously:

„I... it's not like it matters. I'll graduate in a few months anyway." Her weak attempt at calming me down only enraged me even more. How could she even say something like that? It didn't

matter? „Yes. Yes it does matter. Alice, do you understand how much you mean to me? How much self-control it takes right now not to go and kill those vile, repulsive creatures?" I hissed,

barely in control of my voice anymore. „You could have died" I whispered, my face bare inches away from hers.I could feel her warm breath on my face, the sweetness of it making my head

spin.

---------------------------------------------------

A light shiver ran through her petite form when I pulled her closer to me, and I wasn't entirely sure whether it was from the memories or pleasure. When she put her tiny hands on either

side of my face, I had no more control over my body. My hands developed a life of their own. Her intoxicatingly sweet smell numbed my brain completely, all I could see, feel, smell was her. I

let my hands run up and down her sides, over her face, her neck, her back, ... Her little hands knotted up in my hair, pulling me even closer. Our lips were almost touching, there wouldn't

have been enough room for a piece of paper. I moaned quietly when her warm lips touched the skin of my nose. Her soft body was molded into mine, making it hard for me to remember how

to breathe correctly. „Jasper..." she breathed. „Alice..." I closed my eyes in concentration. „We really shouldn't..." But before I cold even finish the sentence, herlips were wandering over my

skin again, up my nose, down my neck, along the line of my jaw... Her tiny fists grabbed handsful of my shirt, I couldn't breathe, couldn't even remember my own name. The need to kiss her

was overwhelming, unbearable almost. As I stared into her hypnotizing eyes, I couldn't help but close the distance between us. With a little sigh I gave in and pulled her face to mine. And

then suddenly she was gone. I slowly raised my head in confusion. What... what had just happened? Was she hurt?! Had misinterpreted her intentions? She was slumped against the wall,

her small form trembling violently. In one stride I was at her side, kneeling next to her. „Alice! I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to upset you, I never should have tried to kiss you. I

shouldn't have assumed..." Great. I was rambling, being a complete idiot while the girl I loved was in so much pain... Wait! Loved? Where the heck did that come from? Liked, definitely. Liked

very much, sure. Had ... strong feelings for, yeah... But loved? „S...sorry." she croaked, lifting up her tear-striken face. „I know I'm being silly. It j-just freaked me out, being so close to you. It

doesn't matter. I'm sorry." With that she pushed herself off of the floor and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She was such a good actress, trained almost to perfection. Almost,

because I could see right through the tough facade. I could see it in her eyes, the deep hurt, the pain of past memories. She couldn't fool me. „You don't have to put on a brave face in fornt

of me, you know." I said, studying her expression carefully. Should have known better... I knew she was broken, knew she was scared, why did I have to push her so far? I was mad at

myself for letting my emotion get the better of me. I never lost control! „It's okay, Alice." I whispered, still careful not to touch her, afraid it might set her of again."I understand if you need to

have some alone time, I.. I can go if you want. Just... don't leave, okay?" And then suddenly, she flung herself into my arms, violent sobs shaking her whole body. I cradeled her in my arms

and carried her over to the bed where I sat down against the headboard. I soothingly petted her hair, rocked her back and forth in my arms, over and over and over again. I didn't know how

long it had been but after what feelt like hours her sobs finally got quieter and the flow of tears subsided. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, her chocolate eyes looking into

mine.

„Let me explain." she said quietly.

...................................................................

Alice POV

I knew in that moment, as I looked into his beautiful eyes, that I was falling for him. Falling hard. And it scared the crap out of me. Was that ... affection that I saw in his eyes? Could an angel

like him ever like someone like me? How could he? The old side of myself argued. Why would he? All men have ever done is hurt you, why would he be different? But he told me his story. He

listened when I told him mine. He took me home with him. That meant he had to care at least a little bit, right? He had done so much for me, so much more than I desereved. I wrapped my

arms around his neck a little tighter and took a deep breath. „Let me explain." I said quietly. „You already know my story. You know that I have had ... bad experiences with guys. There isn't

really that much more to it. It's just that I was always so sure that men were these horrible creatures, only there to hurt me. I could live with that. I was scared, yes, but I was in that

certainty. „When I met you, it turned my world upside down. I ... I don't know what to think anymore. I was so used to being scared of guys and then... you happened. You were so close, it

just freaked me out. „You see, I...I trust you. You've done so much for me, so much more than I deserve or ever will deserve... And I ... I kinda..." I trailed of, not sure how to explain the

tingling sensation I felt everytime he looked at me, the electric current that shot through my body with his every touch. „I really... like you." I admitted shyly. „A lot. It scares me."

He smiled a brilliant, glowing smile. „I like you too, Alice. I like you a lot. And I completely understand that you're scared, but there's no reason to be afraid of anything with me." His voice

turned serious. „I promise I won't hurt you, ever. And ..." He took another deep breath „I will never let anyone hurt you, ever again. I will make it all up to you if you let me, I promise." His

eyes were so soft, like fluid honey. „Alice..." he whispered. „I'll do anything."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sooooo? What do you think? Any suggestions, ideas, critique? PM me!! Also, I would like to know what your opinion is on a few things: First, do you want Alice to move in w/ Jasper?

Second, do you want Jasper to be friends w/ Emmett and Rose and introduce her to them? Third, what do you think about her dad being the bad guy of the story? And last of all, do you have

any more ideas or suggestions for the plot? I have a few ideas myself, but I'm still working on a couple things, so I'd appreciate it if you told me what you think!

Anyways, thanks for reading and review please! Loves, C


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_A/N:_

_Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! I started school again so I'm super busy. Ugh. Anyway, most of you said they liked the idea of Emmett and Rose being in the story, so I'm definitely gonna do that. I'm probably not gonna have Edward & Bella in the story though. Sorry. :( I know I know! I love them too, but it doesn't really seem right if you know what I mean... :)_

_Also, I will have Alice move in with Jasper, but not yet._

_So, this chapter is dedicated to ken4lifegirl, sarahsassafras1, Missymoo-on, Devil'sMaster, raya2cool4 and VampLife4Life for helping me with the chapter! _

_Enjoy!_

Yay! Chappie 8!!

Alice POV

I was sitting in his kitchen, nibbling on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Jasper was in class, so I was here by myself for a few hours. Not that he had wanted to go. I chuckled quietly to myself at the memory. He had basically _begged _me not to make him go, not wanting to leave me even for a short period of time. And then he had started calling me like every 10 minutes -after the seventh call I had made him promise not to call anymore until he got out of class. _Overprotective fool._ I smiled to myself and finished up my breakfast.

Still smiling, I wandered over to the sink and let my plate slip into the steaming water. Just the thought of him made my pulse race and my knees go weak. I had never felt that way about anyone ever before, especially not a man. Not that I liked girls, but I hadn't even ever had a close friend, now that I thought about it. No one I used to play barbies or watch chick flicks with. He was the first person to ever enter my life, the first and only one to capture my heart and my soul. How melodramatic I sounded! I'd never really been one to get all gushy about things, it was far too dangerous, because I'd known that as soon as I got attached, my heart would get ripped out and trampeled on.

But it was different this time. So much different. Because somewhere deep inside, and I didn't know where that came from all of a sudden, I knew that I could trust Jasper with my life. That he would never hurt me, just like he had said.

I only wish he wouldn't feel the need for revenge. He'd only get hurt, I knew my dad well enough to be absolutely positive of that. I couldn't have Jasper get hurt because of me, I couldn't tell him where I lived so that he wouldn't ever get involved in my screwed up life. I couldn't bear to have him get hurt because of my faults.

I knew in that moment that I had to leave in order to protect him, and as much as my heart ached at the thought of being without him, I had to do this.

So I walked into the living room and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear Jasper._ I wrote

_I hope you know how much you mean to me. You are the first and only person I have ever let into my heart and I will forever be thankful for all that you have done for me._

_I cannot stand the thought of you getting hurt because of my faults though, so I am going back home. Please don't worry about me and don't come looking for me. I will be fine, eventually. _

_Know that I will forever remember you, Jasper Whitlock._

_With all of my love,_

_Alice_

I wiped away the tears that I were now streaming down my face. How ironic. I was crying over a man, but not because of what he had done to me this time, but because it broke my heart to leave him. The past two days had been the best two days of my life.

I put the note on the counter and let my gaze wander across the room once more. I grabbed my shoes and walked out of his apartment. With a shaky sigh I turned around and pulled the door shut behind me.

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Jasper POV

I stared at the piece of paper in front of me, unable to concentrate. My every thought revolved around Alice. I wondered how she was doing, man, I hoped she was okay. Her sweet face appeared in my mind and I immediately smiled a goofy smile. She was so beautiful, my own personal angel. I would call her real quick, just to make sure she was alright.

I excused myself from class, claiming I wasn't feeling good and pulled out my phone.

Riiing.... ring...  
"Hello?" her beautiful voice answered. I exhaled with relief.

"Alice! Are you alright?"

She laughed quietly, her silvery voice making the butterflies in my stomach go out of control again.

"I'm fine, Jasper. _Please _quit worrying. I actually haven't even had a chance to eat breakfast yet because you keep calling me." Her tone was light and teasing, which made my smile even broader.

„Sorry..." I wasn't sorry in the least, be she didn't have to know that. „I will let you have breakfast then. Promise you won't do anything stupid though, alright?"

"Sure" she chuckled „And you promise that you won't call me again until you get out of class, deal?" I started to protest, but she cut me off.

"Nope. No calls." I coul basically feel her smile through the phone.

"Fine. Be safe."

"Bye, Jasper."

"Bye" I muttered, when she had already hung up. Only talking to her on the phone made my emotions go wild. I never would have thought I could develop such strong feelings for a person in just a few days, but here I was, skipping class to talk to her.

Class seemed to go on forever and as soon as the professor closed the lesson, I grabbed my bag and darted out of the room. _Alice Alice Alice._ My mind chanted. Only five more minutes until I'd see her, if I drove the fastest I could.

With a bright grin I locked my bike and started running up the stairs. When I reached the door I grabbed the keys out of my pocket and opened the door.

"Alice?" Nothing.

"Alice, I'm home." Still no response. I started to panick now.

"Alice?! Are you there? Please... this is not funny!"

I sprinted over to the living room and jolted the door open. Nothing.

The bathroom, the kitchen and my bedroom followed, and still no sign of her.

What had I done? I never should have left her alone, what if somebody had broken in and kidnapped her, what if she had gotten hurt?

I frantically look around the room, searching for a sign of her, but I saw nothing. Maybe she had just gone to the gas station to get herself something to eat, maybe my panicking was completely unnecessary. But I knew that it wasn't that. She would have told me, would have at least left a note.

A note. I stopped and ran over to the counter. A white piece of paper was laying there waiting for me.

I started reading.

_Dear Jasper._ It said.

_I hope you know how much you mean to me. You are the first and only person I have ever let into my heart and I will forever be thankful for all that you have done for me._

_I cannot stand the thought of you getting hurt because of my faults though, so I am going back home. Please don't worry about me and don't come looking for me. I will be fine, eventually. _

_Know that I will forever remember you, Jasper Whitlock._

_With all of my love,_

_Alice_

"NOOOO!" I roared, dropping the note on the floor. No!! She couldn't do that to me! Was she insane? She couldn't go back to that _monster_. Who cared about me getting hurt when she was in danger?! I had to find her!

I started pacing up and down the hallway, rubbing circles on my temples. Where did she live? Had she ever told me her last name?_ Think_, Jasper. Come on...

No, she hadn't told me her last name, I was positive. I would have remembered that. Dammit! What could I do now? I had to go after her, I couldn't let her get hurt, I couldn't lose her.

I would find her, and if it was the last thing I would do.

_--------------------------------------------------_

_A/N:_

_Soooo? What do you guys think? Sorry for the sadness, but it had to be done! Lol!_

_Review review review!! Come on, you know you want to! Give me 9 reviews and I'll update. Tehee. :)_

_Love,_

_~C_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N:  
Oh. My. Gosh. I am sooo stoked! I made it! 2000 words!! Yay for me!!!_

_Haha, seriously now, I worked pretty hard on this chapter, it wasn't exactly easy to write. So tell me if you liked it and let me know your ideas, suggestions, anything!  
Oh, by the way, sorry in advance for the language. I try very hard not to use any as I hate it myself when people swear unnecessarily, but I thought it was fitting here. So... sorry. I hope I am not offendig anyone by this._

_Enjoy and review!_

Chapter 9 – Alice POV

It was precisely 10.33 am when I turned the key in the lock of the front door. I had taken the bus from Jasper's apartment, and now here I was, trying to sneak into my own house. Not that I thought of it as home. But it was all I had.

As carefully as I could, I pushed the door open and peeked around the corner. I couldn't hear or see anything suspicious so maybe it wasn't going to be too bad. Okay, I knew it was going to be bad. But I could still hope, right?

I closed the door behind me and started walking up the stairs, paying close attention not to put any weight on steps number 1 and 4. They sqeaked.

I sighed with relief when I reached the middle of the staircase. Maybe I was going to get away with hiding in my room for a while before...

"AAAHHHH!!" I screamed in panic. I hadn't seen him coming, he had flung himself at me out of nothing. "You little whore. Think you can run away from me. You _wish." _A hard slap in my face. "As if you could hide from me." Manical laughter when I fell down the stairs backwards, landing on my back. _Crack_. I pressed my lips shut, trying not to show the sharp pain that was shooting up arm. "You _nothing_. You're just dirt, pestering my reputation." He spit me in the face when I tried to turn away. I winced in pain when his boots kicked my already broken ribs. "Please..." I whispered, helpless. "Please, I swear I won't do it again, I'll..."  
He only cackled, his face forming a mocking grimace.

"You killed her." He whisper, his alcohol-scented breath close to my face. "You murdered her." Another kick, in my tummy this time.

"This time _I_ will kill _you_."

Suddenly he was on top off me, his fists hammering into my body. My vision was getting blurry, I felt myself slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Giving up already?" Another cackling laugh.

"Told you you were nothing, can't even defend yourself. Hahaha..."

I forced my eyes open, forced myself to lift my head. "I'm not giving up yet." I breathed. Every breath hurt like hell, my lungs felt like somebody stabbed them with a burning needle, over and over and over again.

"I am _not _giving up." I peeled myself off the floor. It took all the energy I had, but I did it. Why was he even letting me get up? I knew the answer as soon as I saw him standing right in front of me, a smug grin on his face. He was intentionally letting me gain hope so that he could destroy all of me. I had known my fate all along, but now that the day had arrived I was scared. At least I had managed to keep Jasper out of this. _Jasper..._ I thought longingly. The time with him had been the best two days of my entire life and I selfishly found myself wishing he would come to rescue me.

_Slap. _The sharp pain shooting up my nose shook me out of my musings._ My nose probably just broke._ I thought. Not that it mattered anymore.

A hard push. An even harder punch in the stomach sent me flying against the wall, my back hitting the cold stone with a loud _crack._

Little black dots everywhere. I couldn't see right anymore.

_Jasper._

Blood running down my face.

_Please._

My leg snapping like a twig. My arm. It hurt. If only he could come save me.

The sound of my dad's steps getting quieter and quieter, was he done already? Maybe he thought I was dead. Was I?

With all the strength I had left, I pulled my cell phone out of my jean pocket. I had saved his number before I'd left, just in case.

"Hello?" I heard his velvety voice answer at the other end of the line..

"Jasper..." I whispered. "Come save me... please..."

_Jasper..._

I couldn't hear anything. My mind felt numb. Blood, everywhere. Pain, in my back. My tummy. My ribs, my head... Was this death? If so, why weren't there any angels or light?

More pain. More darkness.

_Jasper..._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Jasper POV

"Dude! Cut it out!"

My head snapped up.  
"Shut up." I growled. "I need to find her, I need to..."

"Well, first of all you need to freaking calm down." My best friend stated.

Yeah, meet Emmett McCarty, my best friend and extremely sensitive advisor in any situation. NOT.

"I understand you're worried." He put one of his massive hands on my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Are you sure she never mentioned her last name, where she geos to school, anything?"

We had been over this what felt like a hundred times already. I shook my head exasperatedly, not even bothering to voice my thoughts.

"Whose last name?"

My head whipped impulsively. "Hi Rose." Rose, or Rosalie Hale, soon-to-be McCartey, was Emmett's fiancée. They had been together for as long as I could remember. She wasn't exactly easy to get along with, but over the years we had gotten used to each others presence and now she was just like a sister to me.

"Lil Jazzy's big looooooove." Emmett boomed.

"Emmett!" I hissed, my faec turning tomatoe-red, I was sure. "I _told _you not to do that."

"Do what?" He asked, feigning total innocence.

I just glared at him and turned back to Rose who had been watching our little exchanged with an amused expression on her face.

"Look, it doesn't matter what my feelings for her are right now. What matters is that.... I guess I'll just start from the beginning."

When I was done filling her in on the essentials, she was quiet for a while.

"Wow." She whispered, biting her lip.

"I need to find her." I reminded her urgently. "Her dad is going to beat her to death if I don't." I shivered at the thought, trying to push it to the back of my mind.

"What does she look like?"" Rose asked after a moment of silence.

I smiled in complete happines. "Alice is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her _face_. It's like it should belong to an angel..."

„Dude." Emmett said, looking at me in shock.

"What?"

"You are _so _beyond in for it. Man..." He shook his head in disbelief. "Never thought I'd see the day lil Jazzy falls in love.." He grinned at me.

"Whatever..." I mumbled, trying to hide my emberassment.

"She has short, dark hair." I said, turning back to Rose. "She's about...hmm... maybe a little less than 5 foot tall... um... short... whatever you want to call it. She's skinny, everything about her is so... small. Her face, her hands,... everything."

I sighed longingly. "She has the most beautiful dark brown eyes. Just like chocolate. Oh, and she's pretty pale I guess."

Rose was quiet for a moment, seemingly deep in thought.

"You know, she reminds me of someone I knew a long time ago. I...can't remember her name though. I... I'm sorry." She pinched her nose in concentration, her eyebrows were pulled together in an unhappy expression.

"Alice... Alice... Baker? No... Bleek?..Ugh."

"You know her?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, I think they used to live next door when I was a little girl. I wish I could remember their last name. Something with 'B' I'm pretty sure.

"Hmm... Bradley? Brandis? Oh!! I think it was Brandon. Alice Brandon." She stated victoriously.

"Alice Brandon." I said to myself quiety. It sounded right. "Thank you, Rose. I'll go look it up in the phone directory."

Emmett only pointed to the other end of his living-room before I could even ask. I grinned at him thankfully. We had been best friends for a long time.

I started flipping through the pages impatiently. B.... b.... Ba...Bo...Bran... Come on! Ugh... Brane. Brandor. But no entry under Brandon. Dammit!

"It's not in there. I should have known... Crap. What am I supposed to do now?" I asked desperately.

"Why don't you go ahead and give your dad a call? He'll help ya! I mean, having a police officer as a dad 's gotta be good for somethin', right?" He threw his phone at me.

"Thanks, Emmett."

"Sure, sure." He grinned.

I dialed home quickly and waited for someone to pick up already.

"Hello?" A familiar-sounding voice answered after the third ring..

"Hi mom, it's Jasper."

"HI HONEY!!" She screeched, obviously more than thrilled to hear from me.

I grinned. That was so her.

"Hi mom. How are you?"

"I'm good hon, I'm so glad you're calling! Is everything alright? Oh no! Did something happen?"

"No, mom, I'm fine." I reassured her. "But I need dad's help with something. Can I talk to him for a sec?"

"Sure, I'll go get him. Bye honey, love you!"

"Love you too mom."

"Hi Jasper!"

"Hi dad! Listen, I need your help with something. I need you to loock up an adress for me. Do you think you could do that? It's urgent."  
"Uh, sure I guess. What's the hurry?"

"I promise I'll explain later. I just don't have much time now, so if you could just give me the adress that would be great."

"Sure sure. So who's the lucky girl?"

I only shook my head. My dad sure was one of a kind.

"Her name is Alice. Alice Brandon."

"Alright. Hang on for a minute, I'll be right with you."

I drummed my fingers on the desk nervously, waiting for my dad to come back. What if they weren't even registered for some strange reason? But she said something about her dad being a member of the council, so they had to be, right? Come on... please...

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"I got it. 230 South East Michel's Drive."

I exhaled with relief.

"Thank you dad. Thank you so much."  
"You're welcome. And you _will _explain this to me someday."  
"Sure, dad. I got to go. Thank you again. Love you!"  
"Love you too, son. Bye."

I hung up the phone and found both Emmett and Rose staring at me in anticipation.

"So?"

"I got it. 230 South East Michel's Drive." I jumped off the desk and quickly grabbed my keys.

"I'll be back! Bye!"

I was almost out of the door when I felt Emmett grab my arm and yank me back into the room.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Uh... going to save Alice?"

"Without us? Now way in freakin' hell!" Rose protested, obviously pretty pissed.

"Yeah, seriously man", Emmett chimed in "We're comin' with."  
"Fine, whatever. Let's just go!"

Emmett gave me a smug grin, obviously very pleased with himself.

"Let's get goin' then!"

We ran out to the car and got in. My hands were shaking as I turned the key in the ignition. What if we were too late? I didn't have a good feeling about this at all. Please be okay, please be okay....

I would kill that man if he had so much as touched my angel. Only thinking of it made me instantly livid.

As we pulled around the corner, my cell phone rang. What the...?

"Hello?" I answered, impatient.

"Jasper... I... Come save me... please..." Her sweet voice was strangely scratchy, it sounded like she had to try hard to even for a coherent sentence.

"Alice?? Alice what's wrong? I'm coming, I'm almost there1 Hold on, please, hold on!"  
There was only deadly silence at the other end of the line. All I could do was pray that we would make it in time.

-----------------------------------------------------

_A/N:_

_REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!! :D_

_Come on!! Me wants to know how you liked it ! AND reviews also make me type a lot faster._

_So how 'bout 12 more reviews for the next chapter? Hehe. Come on guys! You can do it!_

_Love,_

_C_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_A/N: I'M SORRY!!!! I'm sorry I made you guys wait so long for this update!! Please say you forgive me!! *begs on knees*_

_I will try to update sooner next time, it'sjust that school is A LOT right now, so I don't have that much time._

_Anyway, here goes chapter 10! Yay!_

_---------------------------------_

The car came to a screeching halt in front of number 230. I jumped out of my seat, slamming the door shut behind me. _Please be okay, please be okay... _She had sounded so weak, like she'd given up hope, like she was... dying. _God, Alice. My Alice. Please be okay...Please. _If only I could get her out and to the hospital in time, if only we weren't too late.

We had reached the front door now. Emmett turned to me with a questioning look on his face, and I nodded curtly. Turned out it was quite useful at times to have Muscle Man as your best friend... His huge forn slammed into the door, once, twice. Then it finally burst open with the loud sound of splintering wood. Without a second thought, I ran into the house, over the pile of wood that had once been a front foor, along the hallway... I stopped apruptly. I didn't know for sure where she was, if she was even at home! I raced up the stairs, the sound of my feet hitting the wooden stairs the only noise in the deadly silence surrounding smell of alcohol was faint, but definitely present. I jolted the door of the first room open, nothing. The second door. The third door. And finally, the last one. But all there was were empty rooms with no sign of life. No sign of Alice.

What would I do now? I had come here, so sure that I would find her. Probably hurt, yes, I was worried out of my mind about her, but I had somehow assumed that she would be here and all I....

"JASPER! I FOUND HER!"

Without thinking, I turned around and sprinted back, taking four steps at a time. I turned left, entering a small living room. I was about to ask where the hell she was, when I saw her.

Her limp body was sprawled over the couch with Rose kneeling by her side. Her eyes were closed, an expression of immense pain on her motionless face. "Alice!" I was at her side at once, rudely pushing Rosalie away. "Alice! Can you hear me? Please..."

Her body remained still as stone. "_Alice"_ My tone was pleading, my hands desperately caressing her abused face.

"We have to get her to the ER. Now."  
Emmett and Rose exchanged a quick glance. "Actually..." Rose began.

"WHAT?" I yelled. What the hell were they thinking? I had to get her to the hospital at once, did they want her to _die_?

"Fine. I will go on my own then. If you have something better to do!" I jumped up, furious.

"Dude. Chill. I didn't say we shouldn't go. But... let me take care of something first.."  
I was fuming by now. What could possibly be more important right now?

Emmett motioned for me to come closer. I walked over to the other side of the room reluctantly, hating to leave her side for even just a second.

"What?"

He only pointed to the opposite corner. A huddled up form was lying there, on the floor. Now that I thought about it, the smell of alcohol was much more concentrated here than it had been out in the hallway.

It was difficult to make out what it was at the room was dark with the curtains closed. I took a few steps forward.

I quickly put the pieces together.

A man. Lying in Alice's living room. On the floor. The smell of alcohol.

I flung myself onto him with a furious roar as I realized who he was. I couldn't think anymore, the only thing I could see was Alice's face. Her face, covered in blood. Bruises, travelling up her creamy, soft, ivory skin. The pain in her eyes.

I was going to kill him.

Alice. My angry fists pounded into him, again and again. I didn't care that I would get arrested for this, the only thing I cared about was my Alice. He had destroyed her life, and he was going to pay for it, no matter what the consequences might be.

"Jasper." I ignored the voice, simply tuning it out.

"Jasper!" Louder this time.

"WHAT?!" I snapped.

"Jasper, you have to stop." Emmett.  
"No." I answered simply.

His hand caught me on the arm before I could even turn back around.

"I know you want to kill him, hell, if this was Rosalie lying there I would do he exact same thing" He shook his head. "God, I don't even wanna think of anything like that." He tightened his hold around Rosalie's waist.

"But... Think of Alice. She needs you right now. We need to get her to the ER. Now. I'll take care of..." His voice trailed off. "_That."_

I felt myself slowly coming to senses again. Alice. Hospital. Right.

How could I let myself get that distracted, how could I let my temper slip when she was in danger, when she needed me so bad?

I jogged back to the sofa and scooped her up in my arms.

"Rose, go with Jasper." Emmett commanded, gently pushing her away from him. "I'll be right with you guys."

"Alright." I swallowed. "Let's go."

----------------------------------

After about 10 minutes of much-too-fast driving we finally pulled into the hospital parking lot. I jumped out of my seat and sprinted over to the other side of the car. I jolted the door open and pulled Alice into my arms. She was still unconscious. She'd been out for God knows how long now, what if she wouldn't wake up? What if I was too late? I pressed my lips togerther in order to keep myself from screaming. Why Alice? Why her?!

I was completely winded by the time I reached the entry.

"I need a doctor. Right now." I croaked.

The receptionist looked up from her paper work. "Oh dear. Here, fill out these forms and a doctor will be right with you."  
She hurried off into one of the rooms,

I took a shaky breath and started filling out the paper, answering as many of the questions as I could with what little I knew about her.

Please be okay, please...

When I was done I placed the forms on the desk in front of me and waited. Why was nobody coming?! Just when I was about to go and ask what was going on, the receptionist from a few minutes ago turned around the corner, a doctor coming right after her.

"This is him." She announced, pointing at me

"I see."

"May I ask what happened?" The doctor asked, turning to me now.

"I... I'm not sure. I got a call form her this morning. She sounded... so weak, like she was..." I swallowed. "Like she didn't have much strength left. I got to her house about 15 minutes later. We found her on the floor, unconscious and bleeding." My voice was shaking and I had to try really hard not to lose it right then and there. "I'm positive that her _father" _I huffed at the sound of that word "has been beating her up for a long time. It was him again, I'm sure of that. This_ monster_. This digusting excuse of a man." I took a deep breath "Excuse my litttlw outbreak. My friend took care of him. I took her here at once." I loked at him pleadingly. "Please. Please, can you promise me she'll be okay?"

The doctor only looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I can't promise anything. I _will _do everything in my power to save her though."

A lady in white with a big bed on rolls came around the corner.

"She will have to be examined first to see how big the damage is."

They took my Alice out of my arms and put on the bed. When I tried to get through the big glass door with them, a big hand stopped me.

"I'm sorry, son. I'm afraid you can come in there."

"Please." I protested. "Please. I have to. You don't know what she means to me, I have to... I need to go inside with her, please...."

"Sorry." And with that, they turned around, taking the reason for my existance with them.

---------------------------------------------

_A/N: Oh. My Gosh. Seriously, it was totally nerve-wrecking to write this. Kinda pathetic, I know..._

_What do you think? Do you like Emm and Rose? Yes? No?_

_Any ides / suggestions / requests for the next chapter?_

_Let me know!_

_I will update after 15 reviews! :)_

_You guys are awesome!_

_Love you all,_

_C_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N:_

_Hi guys!_

_I'm so sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, I've been super busy with school and homework and...life. lol!_

_Awesome news!! I now officially have a beta reader. And you know what? SHE ROCKS!!! Yay for EternallyJaded! Also, go check out her story "The Werewolf and the Vampire". It's really good. :)_

_So... enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think!_

_Love you all,_

_C_

Chapter 11

Alice's POV

Beep...beep...beep. Silence. My head. I couldn't breathe right.

Dark again. Something on my cheek. A cool touch against my forehead. Far-off voices.

Every part of my body ached, but it was all nothing compared to the piercing pain that shot through my chest when I remembered. Jasper. Was he okay? I had run off to protect him, and then so selfishly asked for his help when I was so underserving of his compassion.

Thinking hurt. Everything hurt. More pain, in my leg this time.

Darkness, tugging at the edges of my mind. The cool touch left my forehead. "No!" I wanted to scream, but it was as if my mind wasn't even part of my physical self anymore, I couldn't bring my voice to work, couldn't get any part of my body to move.

Jasper wasn't here. I had no reason to fight. So I gave in to unconsciousness.

-----------------------------------------

Jasper's POV

I had been sitting on the edge of her bed for the past 9 hours, refusing to leave her side for so much as a second. I had been staring at her delicate face for ever, as if I was trying to memorize it. I chuckled humorlessly. As if I needed to, I already had every little line and crease of her face, every soft curve of her body imprinted into my brain.

What if I had been to late? I should have never left her to go to class, I shouldn't have let her convince me, shouldn't have... I'd broken the promise I'd made to myself, the promise that I would protect her from her monster of a father, that I would never let anyone harm her again.

I had failed. My hands balled into angry fists. Utterly and completely failed.

Alice... If only she would wake up, if only she'd be okay. Then I could deal with anything. I would ask her to move in with me.

That thought appeared so suddenly, I wasn't even quite sure where it came from. But it seemed so right. I would never leave her unprotected again. I would do everything in my power to make sure that she was safe.

If she wanted that. If she still wanted _me_.

She lay there, so still, if it hadn't been for the shaky but -thank God- constant beeping of the heart monitor I would have thought her dead. I swallowed. How would I have lived knowing the one I loved to be dead? The answer was so obvious it took me off guard. I wouldn't have.

How much she affected me! My every choice, my every thought, everything I did, felt, revolved around her. Since the second she had come into my life I hadn't been the same. Had she even begun to fathom just how much she meant to me? Probably not. She was too stubborn for her own good. I smiled lightly. Only a few days ago the thought of falling in love with her had sounded scary to me, but now... Now there was no doubt that I loved her.

-------------------------------------------------

Alice's POV

I groaned quietly. Where was I? What?...

"Alice?" A silky voice inquired, right next to me. Jasper. He was here.

"Hmm.." I responded, not quite able to form coherent sentences yet.

He exhaled in relief. "Thank God you're finally awake. I was so worried... I..."

I slowly peeled my eyelids open, only to be confronted with the most heart-wrenching sight ever.

Jasper was sitting at the edge of my bed, his hair beyond messy and sticking up in all directions. His clothes were wrinkled and blood-stained. Under his eyes he had huge bruises, probably from the lack of sleep. His face had a look of worry on it, and his eyes...

"Jasper." I tried to lift up my arms to reach out for him but failed miserably. Every part of my body felt so heavy, it was like I was nailed to the bed, like I had giant weights on my arms and legs.

He smiled and scooted closer, leaning in to me in the process. "You have no idea how worried you had me." He whispered, his hand lightly caressing my face. "I thought I'd lost you... Please don't do anything like that again. Ever." His eyes were so soft, like fluid honey and emerald, they were smoldering. My breathing hitched when his face came even closer, his warm breath tickling my nose. "Alice... Promise you won't."

"I...a-alright." I stuttered, not even sure what he was talking about any more.

His lips turned into a mischevious grin and he leaned in even more, so that his nose was almost touching mine. "Hmm..." He mused, " I wonder..."

I was completely lost in his eyes, there was only him. His musky scent, sourrounding me, entrancing me. His soft touch on my face...

" So, Alice. What do you think?"

Huh? Crap, what had I missed?

His grin told me he knew all-too well that I hadn't heard a single word of what he had just said. I wouldn't give him the pleasure of admitting it though. I'd just go for something unspecific.

" Uh. Sure, that's a great idea." I stated, hoping it was an adequate answer to what he had just asked me.

His grin only got wider. I guess not...

" Did you know you look adorable when you're confused?" He muttered against my jaw.

" I..."

" Shhh..." He put his finger on my lips to keep me from answering and pulled me into his lap. His sweet smell was intoxicating and I found myself not being able to concentrate. What was the point anyway?

"I win." He whispered and leaned in to kiss my nose.

-------------------------------------

A/N:

Revieeeeeew! Come ON! You know you want to! Just hit that button down there and make me happy. And a happy me means faster typing which means more frequent updates. Pleaasey. :)

Love you guys!


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N:_

_I'm SO SO sorry! I know that I say that every time I post a new chapter, but I truly am sorry. I already had this chapter written 2 weeks ago, but then I went on vacation (I only came back an hour ago) and they didn't have wireless internet where we went and I couldn't publish the chapter from the public computer cause then I would've had to save it there and... well, enough of the excuses (they're true, but still), here comes the next chapter! _

_This chapter is dedicated to all of you guys for sticking with me and still reading & reviewing even when I'm taking forever to update, and to EternallyJaded for listening to my ramblings, for being so much fun to talk to and for being a great beta!  
Enjoy!_

**Chapter 13**

Alice's POV

We were sitting on his couch, just enjoying each other's company. Well, he was sitting at least, while I was sprawled out over his lap.

I sighed in contentment when I felt the sensation of his touch on my cheekbones. A perfect moment. I smiled, opening my eyes to look up at the perfect creaure above me only to meet his intense gaze, making me forget the world, every single troubled thought I had ever had. There was only him.

I absent-mindedly reached up to push a strand of his honey-blonde hair out of his eyes; I still was marvelling at how beautiful he was. Under any other circumstances I would have considered it odd to call a man beautiful, but there was no other term that fitted just as well. Beautiful. Glorious.... Why he had chosen to stay with me was completely beyond me, but even though I couldn't fathom his reasoning I was unbelievably thankful to whatever it was that had made him decide to do so.

"What's on your mind?" He whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"You." Was my simple and yet so true answer. Didn't he know he was all I ever thought about, didn't he know he was _always_ on my mind? What a banal question...

"What about me?" He inquired, looking at me in sincere interest.

"I... this is embarassing." I muttered, hiding my face in his chest. If he didn't drop the matter soon I'd have no chance at all to keep what little dignity I had left. -Unfortunately he knew all too well that he could bring me to tell him anything with just a single touch, a single smile. The guy had serious control issues...

"No, it's not. Tell me, please?" His eyes were staring into mine, his lips turning into an irresistible pout. Focus, Alice! Stay calm. Breathe...

"Please?" He whispered against my neck, his cool lips stroking my skin. Oh, screw dignity.

"Fine..." I caved in.

His grinned widened, the mischief obvious in his eyes.

"I... I was just thinking about how lucky I am that you're here with me. I mean... you're so... _perfect._" I could feel my face turning a deep shade of red. Now I didn't only feel like a complete moron, I most likely looked like one too. Lovely.

"Hmm... you're blushing." He smiled at me in that perfect, make-your-knees-go-wobbly-and-your-pulse-race, Jasper kind of way.

"Am not!" I insisted childishly. Geez Alice, how mature.

His fingers stroked my blushing cheeks, making me turn an even deeper shade of red in the process.

"Sure you're not." He whispered, obviously very pleased with himself. "I think it's cute."

His breath was making me dizzy, once again, and I had trouble remembering what my point had been.

"Alice?"

"Hmmm...?"

He took a deep breath and then he looked at me, the gaze of his honey eyes making my heart flutter like a hyperventilating hummingbird. And boy was I close to hyperventilation.

I took in a shaky breath, trying to re-order my thoughts.

His stare however didn't soften, his eyes still intense on mine.

"Alice."

"Y-Yes?"

His face came closer to mine, until our lips were almost touching.

"Will you move in with me?"

What? I.. had he just? No... Yes! But...

"Shh. I know it's soon. I know you're scared." He smiled at me gently, stroking a strand of hair out of my face.

"But you have to understand -I can't stand the thought of you going back. Not after what just happened. Alice, you could have _died"_

I took a deep breath and was about to protest, but he cut me off before I could even say a single word.

"Just let me get this out, please?"

I nodded in resignation.

"I _need _to protect you. I need to know you're safe... I promise I won't hurt you, ever." His voice became more intense, more pleading with every word.

"Alice."

I turned my eyes up at him. His gaze was so intense, it almost knocked the breath out of me.

"I..." _Say yes, you idiot! This perfect creature is asking you to move in with him, and you're still hesitating? _But... what if all of this was just a trick? What if I would get hurt again? _He just told you he'd never hurt you. You know he wouldn't. _But what if? I'd been hurt so many times before, and that kind of hurt I could take, the kind of hurt I was used to I could deal with, but this was different. My heart was in this.

I could feel his eyes on me, but he never said a word. He just sat there, silently caressing my hand and letting me re-organize my thoughts.

I took all the courage I had, and then I finally turned to look at him. His face was calm, but I could see in his eyes that he was worried.

I was already in too deep. I already had my heart in this, and he had the power to break it. He could break _me_, if he wanted to. What was the point in trying to resist?

"Yes." I whispered, finally.

--------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Eeeee! II seriously just sqealed... lol! Well, tell me how you liked it! C'mon! Love you guys!_

_Review!! Review review review!_


	13. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

**A/N:**** Important!!**

Hey guys, first of all sorry this isn't a chapter... However, the good news is, the new one will be up VERY SOON! I've already written it and sent it to my beta (yay!) so when she gets back to me, I'll post it!  
I'm so so so sorry for not having updated in forever. There isn't really a good excuse... I was suffering from a terrible writer's block, I couldn't write anything at all. It sucked SO bad. But now, partly thanks to my awesome beta EternallyJaded (yay again!) I got over it and started writing again.

As I said, the new chapter is almost up, and I already have part Chapter 16 written, so there'll be more soon!  
Anyways, thanks so much for sticking with me and not giving up on my story – it means the world to me!!  
xoxo

C


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

**YAYAYAY!!! Finally, the new chapter's up! Many many thanks to all of you out there who read and review, it means so much to me! Also, a huge thank you to EternallyJaded, you're the awesomest. ;)**

**Enjoy! :)**

**(Oh, and sorry for the bazillion notifications you got, first I forgot to add my author's note and then I found some errors while re-reading the chapter. Sorry about that!)**

Chapter 14

Alice's POV:

Something sweet. The smell of.... something sweet. Mmm... I slowly peeled my eyelids open, only to be taken completely off guard by the sight of a lopsidedly grinning Jasper standing right in front of me. Or rather, the sight of what was in Jasper's hands. I couldn't help but smile.

He was balancing a gigantic platter of pancakes in his one hand, a tray with strawberries, syrup and drinks on it in the other. Pancakes! For me! And they looked delicious, too. Well, not as delicious as him, but... Stop it right here, Alice! Jeez... Focus! Pancakes!

„You made me pancakes!" I beamed up at him. His eyes... they were so beautiful. And his _hair_! Yum...

„Yup. Did you sleep well?" He inquired, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Wait.. The bed?! Oh _no_! What had happened? The last thing I could remember was sitting in Jasper's living room with him late at night, talking. And now... I was in a bed. _His_ bed. Had I? Had we? We couldn't have... could we? Oh no. Oh _no! _No no no...

My frantic thoughts were interrupted by a low chuckle. I looked up to find Jasper slyly grinning at me.

„You fell asleep on the couch" he explained. „And I took the liberty of carrying you over here. You were out cold!

Don't worry. I slept on the couch." He smiled at me, his amazing, dazzling, make-my-heart-race-and-knees-turn-into-jello smile. It made trying to concentrate incredibly hard.„Th... Thank you." I stuttered, my heart still beating way too fast. „You didn't have to do that, you know. I would have gladly taken the couch. I mean, it's your bed. You should sleep in your bed. I mean, without me in it. I mean... not that I wanted to... you know... I just....Ugh." I stopped in the middle of my non-sentence, feeling my cheeks turn a bri. Great. He probably thought I was a complete idiot now. I looked at him to be able to assess the damage.

„You're cute when you're embarrassed." he murmured, smiling softly. He slowly lifted his hand.

My heart beat picked up again. Was he going to...?

His hand lightly brushed against my cheekbone, leaving my skin tingling where his hand had been. His eyes were intently focused on mine, his gaze never once wavering. I only stared back at him, hoping to God that this moment would never end.

And then, all too soon, he stood up and sighed deeply. I looked up in confusion. What had I done wrong?

He smiled apologetically, but didn't sit back down.

„Pancakes?" he offered weakly.

* * *

Jasper's POV

„Alice?" I whispered quietly, trying to make out her face in the dark living-room.

No reaction. She must have fallen asleep. A low chuckle escaped my mouth, reverberating in the otherwise entirely silent room. She looked so cute lying there, sound asleep, with her hair all messy and sticking up and her petite figure curled up into a little ball. I barely resisted the temptation to touch her.

The apartment was dark, it had gotten late. We'd been sitting on the couch all evening, just talking. About everything and anything. From the kind of cereal we liked to have in the morning (she liked raisin bran), favorite childhood TV shows and our shared lack of past girl- or boyfriends to her love of fashion and my strange obsession with everything having to do with the Civil War. We had spent hours and hours talking to each other. When it had gotten late, we had just slipped into a comfortable silence. And now she was asleep. I turned to look at her – she was so beautiful with the moonlight casting an almost unreal glow upon her alabaster skin and her dark hair spread out around her head, like a halo. She looked so fragile and so beautiful at the same time, it made me want to protect her from... the world. Everything evil that might be out there and harm her. It made me want to hold her in my arms and never ever let go.

But fact was, she was fast asleep, and there was no way I was going to wake her up. But there was absolutely no way I was going to leave her here on the couch, either. C_arry her over to the bed it is then..._ I thought and lifted her up into my arms. Careful not to make any abrupt movements that might wake her up, I carried her over to my room and laid her down on the bed. I was about to cover her with the blankets when I realized she was still wearing her street clothes.

What now? I didn't want to wake her up, she had looked so tired earlier. But changing her myself was not an option either. My mom had raised me to be a gentleman, and that was how I was going to behave. I nodded my head as if to confirm my decision. But what now? Should I leave her in her jeans and sweater? She'd feel yucky in the morning.

Then I had an idea. I could call Rose and ask her to come change her! With her being a girl and all... maybe Alice wouldn't mind too much. I got my phone out, about to call Rose and ask her to come over, when I saw the time on the display. 2:47am. Dang. Never mind about calling Rose then... Guess Alice would have to stay the way she was.

I put my phone back into my pocket and sighed quietly. Well, at least I'd tried. I pulled the covers up to her chin, allowed myself one last, long look at her face and then, with a little sigh, turned off the light.

* * *

I woke up with my back aching and my legs all numb - The fact that I was too tall and my couch simply too short meant that my feet had been dangling off the couch all night, thus cutting off the circulation in my legs. I made a mental note to get a larger couch when I got the chance. This one had gotten pretty ratty anyway.

I stretched my arms over my head, yawned extensively and got up. I walked over to my bedroom, trying to be as quiet as possible as to not wake Alice in case she was still sleeping. I peered through the keyhole, trying to make out her face. Yup. Definitely still asleep. I grinned and headed over to the kitchen. -Breakfast time!  
Fifteen minutes and a little accident involving flour and my hair later, I held a tray with pancakes in my hands. Pretty satisfied with my work, I went back to my bedroom. I quietly opened the door and walked over to the bedside. Alice was still sleeping, the quiet sound of her steady breaths the only noise. What might she be dreaming about? Wonderful, happy dreams, hopefully. I knew no one who was as deserving of happiness as she was. I wondered if she ever dreamed about me? I did all the time – and my dreams had never been happier.

**A/N:**

***sqeal* yay for fluffiness! Like? Dislike? Tell me please!! As I said, I have about half of the new chapter done, so if I get enough reviews (that is, about 10), I'll update very soon.**

**Review!! You know you want to! And take my poll!**

**xoxo**

**~C**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone! New chapter! Yay :)**

**Be aware that this chapter wasn't proofread by my beta, so there might be some mistakes or small inconsistences in it... And yes, she's still betaing for me, I just remembered that I promised you guys a quick update and didn't want to make you wait any longer. :)  
**

**So, without further ado, Chapter 14 ;)  
**

Chapter 15

Jasper's POV

After breakfast Alice had insisted on helping me clean up, so I had – very unwillingly I might add - let her dry the dishes. After that she had disappeared into the bathroom and was now taking a shower, leaving me to myself with my confused thoughts. My head was still spinning from her intoxicating presence; her voice was like chiming bells, her laughter made my heart rate skyrocket. She had me wrapped around her little finger and she didn't even know it – which made her all the more irresistible.

* * *

Alice's POV

Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Don't freak out, don't freak out... No use in trying to calm down. He was so _perfect_. Every time he looked at me with those beautiful, deep, caramel-colored eyes, I almost started hyperventilating. The way his lips curved up into a gentle smile when he looked at me, the way he walked, stood, talked... _breathed_..

I sighed and turned off the water. Careful not to slip on the wet bathroom floor tiles, I stepped out of the shower and started drying myself off. I turned around to grab my clothes off the little shelf by the window when I stopped dead in my tracks. There, in the overly large bathroom mirror in front of me, was a dark-haired girl. She had brightly shining brown eyes and... she was smiling. Smiling a smile so genuine that I couldn't help but raise my hand to touch it, and the girl mirrored my actions. When I let my hand fall back to my side, so did she. That girl, that happy-looking girl, was _me_. All my life, I had hated who I was. I had hated myself for making my dad hate me so much. I had hated myself for being broken, had hated that I was so _not normal_. I had hated who I was. I couldn't remember the last time I'd smiled, just because I was happy. I couldn't even remember if I had ever smiled before. Maybe back when my mom was still alive? Had I been happy back then? I didn't know, but I did know that, right now, I was pretty close to happiness. The girl in the mirror smiled even wider, creating a small dimple over the left corner of her mouth. Yup. Definitely getting there.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I huffed in annoyance as I ran a comb through my slightly crazy-looking hair in an attempt to tame it and make myself look presentable. No such luck - it just refused to look normal. I forcefully drove the comb through my hair once more, trying to get it to stay flat on my head. Nope. I sighed and gave up. Fine. No ruly hair then.

When I looked up into the mirror, I paused for a second. I looked... different. Something was different from my usual appearance, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. I let my eyes wander over my reflection in the mirror. - My hair had the same color, a strange reddish-brown blonde. My eyes – same, nose still in place. Then what was it? Huh. I shrugged and turned away. Guess I must have imagined it.

My thoughts wandered back to Alice. Her beautiful eyes, the way her soft pink lips had turned into the most gorgeous of smiles when I'd brought her breakfast this morning. How comfortable I felt with her. Her tinkling, bell-like laughter. How right it felt to hold her in my arms. How right _she _felt.

She had seemed a little less... less fragile yesterday. A little less on the verge of breaking. Not like she was okay, which of course she wasn't yet, but like she had the hope of, one day, being okay again. Being happy again. I wanted nothing more than to make that come true for her, to make her smile, to watch her laugh, to keep every dark thought from her mind and to protect her. I couldn't lose her, I just couldn't. When I'd seen her in that hospital bed, looking so helpless, so broken, I could have sworn my heart splintered into a million little pieces. God, I sounded so pathetic and girlie... Emmett would probably have me admitted if he could hear me right now. But it was so true. I couldn't imagine my life without her anymore, and it hadn't even been two months since I first met her. I wanted so badly to be with her, truly be with her. To be able to hold her in my arms and know she was mine. To kiss her... to tell her I loved her.

I would have to wait, to be patient, I knew that much. Last time I'd tried to kiss her I had caused her so much pain. She had felt bad about it later, had apologized at least ten times – how ironic, when it had been me who had caused her pain by being so rash and inconsiderate. I simply hadn't been able to control myself back then, everything about her drew me in. I still wanted to kiss her so badly, but I knew that I had to wait for her, and I would. And if it took her another two years, I would not be this selfish ever again – I would not put my own desires over her wishes. Of course not.

I just wondered if there was a way I could show her how much she meant to me, how much I wanted to be with her, without scaring her away.

I was just slipping my favorite button-up shirt over my head when I had an idea. And man, it was a good one. I felt the corners of my lips turn up into a mischievous grin. I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket and selected number 4 on speed dial.

„Hello" The familiar female voice answered after the second ring.

* * *

Alice's POV:

I had just finished getting dressed and was now wandering through his apartment. I stopped in front of his bookshelf. I had to lay my head back all the way to even see the top row – that thing was huge! Who knew Jasper was into reading? I smiled to myself and stood on my tip-toes, trying to reach a book in one of the upper rows. „Battle Cry of Freedom: The Civil War Era" it read. Now curious, I grabbed the book and started reading the back cover. He'd briefly mentioned that he liked history during our conversation yesterday, but he'd never said he was this into it. He had a whole wall covered with books!

Intrigued, I continued on through the room. I picked up a shiny black picture frame from the table at the center of his living room. In it was a much younger Jasper – perhaps 15 or 16 years old. A boyish grin tugged at the corner of his lips, his eyes looked like he there wasn't a single worry on his mind – he looked genuinely happy. Next to him stood a woman, maybe in her late thirties. She had her arm slung around him, her smile that of a proud mother. They shared the same honey-blond hair and the same beautiful, emerald eyes. The same happy, genuine smiles.

„Hey."

I turned around. Jasper was casually leaning against the door-frame, a light smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

„I was just looking at your books. You have so many..." I trailed off, staring at his huge collection in wonder.

„Yeah..." He smiled, taking a step towards me. „I do love books. You're welcome to help yourself to any of them. If you're into history, that is." He flashed me a cheeky grin.

„I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go grab some coffee?" He asked, turning to face me.

**A/N: Hehee, cliffie :) Don't hate me! :P**

**Review please and let me know what you think!  
xx**

** Charlotte**


End file.
